Vampires, Secret & PMS
by LuLu from LaLa land B13
Summary: Zero is asked to trial a new version of blood tablet designed for people who couldn't consume the old ones and he suffers a rather odd side effect, Zero's become a girl and thanks to a moment of Idou's carelessness Kaname finds out! KXZ KanamexZero some CrossxYagari. Title changed, used to be called: 'New Secret'.
1. Stupid Idou

**Thank you if you decided to read this story and thank you more if you're bothering to reading this time wasting Author Note! This is my first VK fanfiction so please tell me what you this, I'm cool with flames as long as you have a reason :)**

* * *

"Oh Zero~, can you please stay behind for a little while? I'd like to talk with you." The chairmen said smiling brightly at his foster son.

Zero sighed but paused in his journey to the office door and turned to face the man who was currently waving at Yuki, said girl was about to close the door. "See you on patrol Zero." Yuki said, as she finally closed the door and left to begin patrolling the school.

"What is it?" Zero asked, an uncaring tone in his voice that seemed to match the look on his face.

"Oh don't give me that look, it's good news!" Cross beamed at the teenager across the room. "The hunter society (A/N: should it be the vampire one?) Want you to test out some new blood tablets that they've started manufacturing!" Cross, whist still beaming as brightly as always, jumped up from his chair and pulled out a bottle of said new pills. "They're supposed to be closer to real blood than the existing blood tablets, which is why they're hoping that you'll be able to take them without the usual troubles."

Zero took the bottle from the chairmen's hand and examined it before making his way for the door. "Ah, Zero! There are some possible side effects that I should discuss with you before you take them!"

"Yeah, yeah, can we do this later? I'm already late for patrol." Zero asked, than left the office before the chairman had time to answer.

After hearing the door close, Kaien Cross settled back into his office chair. "Oh well, I guess he'll figure it out himself then." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his paperwork.

Xxxx

After patrol Zero went to the chairmen's bathroom to take a shower, but instead ended up finding himself once again staring at his new pill bottle, '_what side effect could I get from these?' _He wondered, but in the end decided that if it was anything life threatening, the chairmen wouldn't have let him go so easily. Zero opened the bottle and tipped one of the tablets out and into his hand, '_they look just like regular blood tablets.' _He thought, then slowly placed it into his mouth and washed it down with a gulp of tap water. _'Cross was right, it was just like swallowing a painkiller.' _Zero thought, and then finally decided to have that shower he'd planned on taking.

Xxxx

When Zero woke up the next morning he felt quite strange, to say the least. He could tell that there was something off about himself but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He wandered up to the mirror on the wall of his bedroom (A/N: wasn't there a random sink in his bedroom?) and examined his refection. He could swear that he could see something under his shirt so he lifted it over his head, if he wasn't wide awake before then he definitely was now. '_This has to be some really fucked up dream' _He thought, this just wasn't right, or even possible as far as he knew.

Xxxx

Zero stormed down the corridors of Cross academy, he looked so furious he had people jumping out of his way in fear. He glared at the wooden door as it came into view. _'That bastard, he had to of known that this could happen, and he said nothing!' _The man behind the door was most likely about to become a dead man.

Zero burst through the double doors of chairmen cross's office, slamming each of the doors into the walls behind them. Cross sighed and stared at the furious 'boy' in front of him with a disapproving look. "Zero, please stop trying to scare my students." Kaien shook his head and shook his finger at his un-adopted foster child.

"You bastard! You knew this would happen! What the hell am I supposed to do!?" Zero screamed, waving his arms around in an uncharacteristically exasperated manner.

The chairmen stared at him with a hand on his chin, as though he was carefully contemplating the situation. "Hmm…. Now Zero," He started after a moment of pondering. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened." The older man sat his hands down onto the table and looked at the younger one with interest. As if he didn't already know what had happen.

"Grrr!" Zero growled and face palmed, irritated beyond belief with the situation. Giving up, he turned and stormed out of the office and off to class. _"Damn him! He's just lucky that my blazer's thick!"_

Xxxx

After classes were over Zero went with Yuki to supervise the Night classes transition to the school building, because it would just be _terrible _if one of those arrogant vampires happened to get mauled or abducted by a raving fangirl, okay, maybe the later would course a few problems.

As usual, everything went smoothly; Yuki wined, no one listen. Zero yelled, everyone froze. That is, everything went smoothly up until a certain point.

As usual, Kaname, the arrogant pureblood, was attempting to converse with yuki, and as usual, Zero (he shouldn't need a description by this point) mistook it for flirting and tried to start an insult war, which he would usually lose and resort to threatening to blow Kaname's brains out through the back of his head. But what doesn't usually happen is Hanabusa Idou daring to accidentally bump into Kaname and knock him straight into Zero, and his hand straight into Zero's chest.

TBC

* * *

**I've said that I'm going to continue this but I'm not sure if I should, please tell me if you think I should continue and even though I've got a plan (a 22 bubble mind map) I'd like some input, it helps if I know what your expecting to happen so I can make changes to the plan where they're needed!**


	2. Stupid TAMPONS! AHHH!

**OMG! Thank you all SO much for all of your nice reviews! I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got in under 24 hours, I hope that you all alike this chapter as much as you liked the last. This one's basically about innocent Zero and Kaname finding out some of the more disturbing details about being a women, and Idou being an idiot. WARNING: This chapters pretty much all about Zero finding out what tampons are, so if you don't want to read about that, feel free to skip this chapter, I doubt that it will be relevant to the rest of the story.****  
**

* * *

Idou stood in the sanitary section of the supermarket, lord Kaname asks him to do the strangest things, this morning he had been asked to buy some _tampons_ (poor guy) and some bandages. He was now staring at all of the different brands that he had to choose from, it would be hard enough for a guy to buy and choose a tampon brand regardless, but he doesn't even know who they're for. A normal guy would probably just grab the first pack there then try and sprint to the register before anyone that he knew saw him, but Idou wanted to make the pureblood happy, whatever the cost, in this case it could be anywhere from $4.95 to $25 (A/N I'm just guessing, I'm probably way off. Not that it's relevant).

Suddenly Idou saw a girl approaching the shelf, she looked to be anywhere from her late teens to early twenties. "Excuse me miss?" He put on his most dazzling smile. "Could you recommend to me a suitable brand of tampons for me?" The girl gave him a very strange look. Maybe he wasn't smiling enough?

"Wh-who are you buying them for?" The girl asked, still keeping that odd look on her face, _Maybe they're for his girlfriend? Or maybe his sister?._

"I'm really not sure. You see, my dorm president sent me out here to buy some, but he refused to tell me who I was buying them for." Idou explained, he then flashed the girl, who was looking a little stupified, another one of his dazzling, heart stopping smile, and then looked at her expectantly. Without another word the girl pick up a box off of the shelf and pushed it into his arms, then walked away as quickly as she could. A cheerful "thank you!" could be heard from behind her.

Xxxx

"Thank you Hanabusa, you've been a great help." Kaname said as Idou placed his purchases on the coffee table in Kaname's bedroom.

"Oh no need to thank me!" Hanabusa beamed, jovial about being praised by the pureblood. "One of the girls in the store helped me pick out what I needed." At this, Zero, who was seated next to Kaname on the couch, started sputtering tea all over the front of Idou's white pants. If only Idou new how stupid he sou- is. "Zero! Why'd you do that!? Why are you even in here anyway?" The blonde dimwit demanded, putting a hand on his hip, Zero had to resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's none of your damn business." Zero replied, with his usual cold tone in full use.

"Hmf!" And at that, Idou stuck his nose in the air and strutted out of the room. This left Zero alone with Kaname to go through Idou findings and have the very awkward conversation about how to use each of them.

"I have no idea why you assumed that I would know how to use these." Kaname stated, staring very slightly red faced at the box of in his hands, even he was struggling to keep his composure in such a situation.

"I have no idea why you're helping me either, but _that's_ happening." Zero replied, trying his best to mask his embarrassment with irritation.

"We could ask Hanabus-"

"No!" Zero replied, suddenly feeling slightly on edge. There was no way he was going to take that idiot's advice on something like this, and regardless, what would Idou know anyway?

"Fine then, what do you want to do?" Now it was Kaname's turn to sound irritated. Zero thought about the question for a moment, then decided that it would be most logical, and a fairly obvious decision, for him to just check the inside of the packet for instructions.

Zero took the box out of Kaname's hands and opened it; he'd seen tampon ads on TV before and already knew what they looked like. In the side of the box there was indeed an instructions booklet titled 'Secret Girls Guide' and after reading over it a very red faced Zero understood why it was called a 'Secret'. Kaname, who had been reading the booklet over Zero's shoulder, look absolutely horrified.

"You…" Kaname stared wide eyed at Zero and started and trailed off. Without another word to the pureblood a very mortified Zero collected his belongings, including the things that Idou had bought him, and left the dorms.

* * *

**GRRR! Insperation corrupted my mind map! I just lost hour of work and thousands of words because of that stupid corrupted program! It better not have hurt any programs that I need for school, it's nearly the end of the year so I don't wont to loose any projects.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, I don't plan to bring up this topic again. Please make suggestions, I ended up having to write this pointless chapter because I lost my entire story plan :(**

**I'm gonna' move this to chapter three, I think I'll fill in the time gaps.**


	3. Stupid Cross and his stupid boyfriend

**I have a English report due tomorrow and I was freaking out, so instead of finishing it I decided to calm myself down by writing this :). Hope you like it! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

"Stupid Cross, this is all his fault, if he had of warned me I wouldn't have been stuck with that damn pureblood and those stupid tampons. . . ." Zero rambled to himself as he rapped bandages around his chest in an attempt to avoid any other un-wanted discoverers and awkward conversations.

Zero, who was still too mortified to even think about his resent experience (more of a nightmare really) with tampons (he had a whole new respect for the struggles of women-kind), was trying to busy himself by practice bandaging his chest for school when he heard a knock on his dorm room door. "Zero? Are you okay, you and Kaname rushed off really quickly this evening, what happened?" Yuki asked though the door, concern evident in her tone.

"I'm fine, we only talked that's all." Zero replied, whilst he finished rapping the last of the bandage around his chest.

"Zero, I know when you're lying; you guys had a fight didn't you." Yuki said in a rather irritated and concerned manner, Zero felt tempted to roll his eyes. "I wish you'd tell me things." The girl whispered, not to quiet however that it didn't make it through the door, in a sad voice.

"_It isn't always about you, you know, I have problems too"_ Zero thought to himself, as usual Yuki was being quite mellow dramatic where it wasn't needed. "Yeah and I wish stop asking things that don't concern you!" Zero snapped as he pulled his shirt over his head, he didn't like raising his voice at the girl but he hadn't exactly had the best day. Zero pulled the door open and looked down at the girl apologetically, "All we did was talk alright." He assured her; the brunette looked at the ground solemnly and seemed to except this.

"Okay." Yuki whispered, than brought her head up with a smile. "Well, goodnight Zero." And with that she turned around and left. Zero sighed, closed the door and slid to the ground in sudden exhaustion. Zero looked down at his body, sure he could hide it but that didn't mean it wasn't the way it was, who knows how long he may be like this, what Yuki would think of him if she knew.

Zero rose from the floor and made his way over to his bed. He didn't even bother to take off the bandages; it didn't matter if he hurt a part of his body that he didn't even want to be there in the first place. Maybe if he slept this would all turn into a dream.

Xxxx

Sadly it didn't, Zero was still a girl, he still had breasts (very sore ones might I add, next time it would a smart idea for him to take the bandages _off _before passing out on his stomach for nine hour), but luckily, he also had a Saturday to, at least try to, enjoy.

Zero stayed in his room until noon, when he decided that it would be a good time to go and scold his foster father and find out if there was an antidote to the very strange drug that he'd been given. Considering that the pain had numbed considerably since that of when he woke up, Zero decided to just leave on the bandages that he had used to cover his chest with the night before and dressed himself in a casual white t-shirt and baggy denim jeans.

Zero strolled over to the chairmen's house in a rather less than pleasant mood, glaring daggers into anyone who looked at him. He reached the house and entered it without knocking, it's not like Cross would be doing anything that would bother Zero to see. Or so he thought. . . .

Upon opening the door Zero was greeted with, what had to have been, the most unexpected sight he could have ever imagined seeing. Cross had his arms around Yagari's neck and was pulling him down into, what Zero assumed was a romantic kiss; well I guess it had to have been something nice since it was almost a minute past before one of them noticed the shell shocked Zero standing in the doorway beside them.

Cross was the first one pull away and look at Zero, his smiled an uneasy smile. "Oh Zero! When did you get here?" He asked, laughing nervously. Yagari looked at the silver haired but didn't say anything, nor did he move his hands from their place on the other man's hips.

Zero just gaped at them for a few seconds before closing the door without a word.

Xxxx

"I didn't know what to do, why were they doing that in the doorway anyway! And at that time of day! Grrrr, I didn't even get to ask him what I needed to, it's not like I can go back now with Yagari there. . . ." Zero rambled on and on, Kaname just gave him a blank look. He didn't understand why the hunter had thought that Kaien and Yagari's love life was of any interest to him, and even more so, why he had even bothered to take the time to tell him in the first place.

Kaname cleared his throat. "Um, Zero? Is there any other reasoned you felt the need to visit me in the middle of the day on a weekend?" Kaname asked, honestly interested in the possible answers. He was beginning to regret his decision to help Zero in the first place, even if it was just to prevent Yuki from finding out about the younger boy's predicament, he hadn't realise how much time it meant that he would have to spend with such an intolerable person (although the current time that they are spending together has NOTHING to do with the strange problem that Kaname agreed to help Zero with).

Zero thought for a minute. "No, I don't like to gossip, so I just felt like I needed to get that experience off of my chest to someone who wouldn't repeat it." Zero stated, he gave Kaname a 'you _better_ not repeat it' look, then took a sip of the tea that Seiren had brought them just after he'd arrived there.

Kaname sighed, he was beginning to get a bit irritated with ex-human/ex-man beside him. "Well, if that's the case," Kaname stood up and made his way towards the door. "Would you kindly please leave, I'd like to get some sleep." Kaname opened the door for Zero and they exchanged glares as Zero left. "Oh, and Zero? I'll be sure to ask the chairmen about that antidote for you." The pureblood smile and closed the door, leave a slightly stunned Zero behind it.

* * *

**Zero reminds me of Shuichi from Gravitation near the end of this chapter.**


	4. Not so stupid PMS

**I decided it was about time to update :) Sorry if it's no good, it was really rushed. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

* * *

Zero spent the next couple of days avoiding the chairmen and Yagari. Kaname had asked Cross about the antidote for him but was informed that there currently wasn't one considering the side-effects hadn't been properly proven yet (that was Zero's job); Zero was also informed that Cross thought that he needed to learn how to better listen to people and take their warnings a little more seriously (what would give him that impression?).

Zero wore his cream trench coat (to conceal his unbound chest) as he strode up to the front door of the moon dorms. He entered without knocking, it's not like the last time he did that anything unpleasant was seen (he never learns), and went straight up to Kaname's dorm room, ignoring the queries and complaints of the building's other residents. Zero swung the door open hard, slamming it into the wall behind it; this action caught Kaname's attention, making him look up from his book and glare at the masculine woman who was standing in his doorway glaring back at him. "can I help you Zero?" He asked politely, then looked back down at his book and continued reading it as if Zero wasn't even there.

"No." Zero replied casually, before approaching Kaname, throwing his trench coat on the floor, and sitting on the comfortable arm chair across from him. Kaname sighed and gave up for the moment on finishing his book, sat up straight on the couch that he had been lazily lying on and put his unfinished book on the coffee table.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kaname asked his unwelcomed guest, his eyebrow twitching in obvious annoyance, making Zero smile cruelly.

"Well, I suppose if you insist." Zero lent back, relaxing into his chair.

"I really don't." He stated, before summoning Seiren. As he was about to tell the other vampire to bring their beverages, Zero began shaking his head at him. "What seems to be the problem?" Kaname asked threw gritted teeth.

"You made the offer, the polite thing would be for you to bring the drinks. Don't you agree?" Zero turned his head to smile at Seiren, who looked just slightly bewildered.

"And why do I need to show _you_ hospitality?" Kaname asked in response, Zero couldn't tell if he'd made his host angry or just incredibly annoyed, but regardless he was very pleased with himself. Kaname ordered Seiren to leave them be, deciding that he wasn't going to waste any coffee beans on the arrogant hunter. Maybe if Zero got thirsty enough he would leave.

"So does this mean I don't get my coffee?" Zero asked, his smile gone.

"Why are you here? Prior to recent events, I don't recall you ever willingly wanting to spend time with me." Kaname crossed his arms over his chest and gave Zero a stern look. Zero thought for a moment, than the slightest of a blush came onto his face.

"Well, I guess that's because recently you've grown on me. You turned out not to be as big of a bastard as I thought you were, now, can I get some coffee?" Zero asked, his thirst was beginning to irritate him.

Kaname was slightly taken aback but quickly got over it. "No, I'd much rather you left, I'm still less than fond of your presence." Kaname stated, his eyes then widened as he was hit with a strong wave of regret and confusion. Zero's face had gone red and his bottom lip was shaking, he quickly put his head in his hands. "I'm s-sorry!" Be blurted out before he began to heavily sob into his sleeves.

Kaname shot up from his seat and ran to kneel in front the bundle of sorrow. "N-no! Zero, I-I'm sorry, you can have some coffee if you like, just please stop crying!" Kaname wasn't sure what he was meant to say, he'd never seen Zero cry before, nor had he ever seen anyone cry over coffee.

"I-I don't know why I'm crying! I know I shouldn't be, but I'm j-just really thirsty!" Zero's breathing was uneven and he broke into another bout of sobs.

"I'll-I'll get you some coffee." Kaname announced as he ran out of the room and down to the kitchen to fetch the emotional ex-human a mug of coffee. When Kaname returned, Zero was only sniffling and red faced from embarrassment. "Here." Was all Kaname said as he carefully handed Zero the hot porcelain cup, but since he was holding the handle, the shaking 'boy' was forced to grab the cup itself. Because of the beverage's heat, Zero's hands felt like they were burning and he instinctively let go of the cup, causing it to tip all down his chest and abdomen.

"You did that on purpose!" Zero shrieked as he began to cry again. "How could you!"

"I-I didn't mean it!" Kaname replied frantically, caught off guard by his own bad luck. He quickly grabbed the box of tissues from the coffee table and began to try and dry Zero's white shirt, this was quite difficult since he couldn't look at Zero whilst doing this, at fear of Zero's chest being visible and causing more dramas.

"Why aren't you looking at my breasts!? You're a man so you're supposed to be a pervert! Do you think I'm ugly!? You think I'm ugly don't you!" Zero pulled his legs up and tried to curl into a ball, while still sobbing tragically. Kaname felt his first wrinkle begin to develop, s_he actually wants me to look at her chest? _

Zero eventually calmed down enough to lower his knees, and Kaname wondered why no one else seemed to have heard the commotion he had been making. All of his thoughts were cut off as he gazed upon Zero's still wet button down. Kaname shot up from his place kneeling on the floor and turned to leave the room, he couldn't stand the thoughts that he had just invoked in himself, but before he could leave he felt a light tug on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but, c-can I have a hug?" Zero was looking at the floor and his face was red from embarrassment, and Kaname's was red for a whole different reason.

* * *

**Again, sorry if it sucks I really rushed it. I decided to address another girly issue, Zero PMS's really bad. Please let me know, should I reffer to Zero as a 'he' or a 'she', I'm not really sure. Let me know what you think and what you want to happen next! I love feedback! :)**


	5. Weirdest day

**Sorry if it sucks, it's late so I didn't proof read. I ended up deciding part way through that Zero was a 'she' without even realizing it. :( Most of this chapter is pretty irrelevant.**

* * *

Kaname hesitated for a moment before turning to face Zero, "Why do you need one?" He asked, hoping that he could work his way out of this, today really wasn't his day.

"I-It's just," Zero's face went redder, he/she found it embarrassing enough to have to ask such a thing of his ex-nemesis without having to construct an explanation too . "Need one to help me calm down." He glanced up at the pureblood, who was staring back at him/her with a slightly red face, the only sign of his hidden emotions.

Kaname was feeling conflicted, he wanted to comfort the hunter and hopefully get herto leave, but he was also terrified of his own body's response to such an action, mostly because Zero's shirt wasn't even barely dry yet. Eventually his desire to remove Zero from his dorm room and get back to whatever it was he had been doing before Zero's unrequested company, got the better of him. He took a deep breath and approached the currently female ex-human, lent down and embraced her in a loose hug.

Zero was surprised by the warmth that the other vampire emitted, he had always regarded vampires as being cold and heartless creatures, so Kaname's body intense body heat came as a bit of a surprise. She hesitantly returned his embrace and buried her face in his neck, he also smelt nice. Zero felt her heart beginning to speed up, Kaname's neck smelt very nice, her fangs protruded at she opened her mouth, she could practically already tasting his warm, rare blood. But when she was just about to bite down, a sharp pain hit her abdomen and she recoiled.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, he sounded both concerned but uncaring at the same time, likely getting sick of Zero's continued problems.

"Yeah, just breaking in my new ovaries." Zero laughed humourlessly, obviously trying to lighten the mood and her own physical pain, Kaname sweatdropped.

"Would you like some a paracetamol tablets then?" Kaname asked, already getting up to grab some. Zero felt another shape pain hit the dull ones that were already setting into the lower part of her tummy.

"Wait!" Zero grabbed onto Kaname's sleeve to stop him from leaving, well she was meant to grab it, pulling seems just as effective, even though it resulted in him falling on top of her. Since Zero was sitting in an armchair, this fall resulted in Kaname lying onto of her, in an awkward position on the floor. Her pains were long forgotten as she was engulfed by the delicious smell that was the pureblood's hair, Kaname made an attempt at getting back up but Zero pulled him back down, not ready to give up that smell.

Saying Kaname was confused would be an understatement, the day was already hectic without him falling on a transvestite (could Zero be considered one?) that looked like she had just entered a wet t-shirt competition, and then being force to look at the carpet because, by the sounds of thing (the sound of Zero's nostrils), that same transvestite _really_ enjoys the smell of his hair. Eventually Kaname decided that he had, had enough, he forced his way up from the carpet and pulled Zero up along with him. Kaname had his serious face on as he pointed towards the door, "Leave, Zero. I've given you your coffee, and a hug, so now please leave." Zero stared at Kaname and as his stare turned into a glare, she smiled. Zero's eye's trailed down Kaname's neck and she thought back to their embrace earlier on, she licked her lips. This motion caused Kaname to look down at her now moist lips, that was something he had never done before. Zero took Kaname's staring as a sign to continue with what she now wanted to do, she approached him slowly, his eye's never moving from her lips. Zero was no leaning into Kaname, her fangs once again exposed, her eyes red, and her mouth only inches from his pulse.

"Ahhh!" A female shriek echoed though the dorms, and both vampires recognised it immediately.

At the bottom of the stairs lied a frazzled Yuki, "I told you stay down here." Said a fairly irritated Hanabusa Idou, the frazzled girl found her feet again and turned to give the frozen steps a determined look. She managed to get past the first few steps, before the railing became laced in in moist ice, and she slipped once again. This time she didn't hit the ground though, instead she hit the hands of the man that she adores, maybe he wouldn't have such a bad day after all. "Kaname!" The brunette girl quickly regained her balance and spun on her heel to face the man behind her.

"Good morning Yuki, what may I assist you with?" He asked, putting his most dazzling smiling, and completely ignoring the shaking blond boy standing next to him.

"Oh, the chairmen sent me to find Zero." Yuki smiled back at her dear friend, then up the stairs to where she assumed Zero must be.

"Thank you for stopping by, I'll send him over when we're done."

"But I think it's impor-" Yuki was cut off by another pair of lips on hers, her whole face turned bright red, and 'crash' sound could be heard from Idou fainting and hitting his head against the wall.

"Later."

"O-okay."

* * *

**I DON'T SUPORT KANAME/YUKI! I just threw that in there because it felt ****necessary. Earlier today in sports class, whilst most everyone else was playing playing dodgeball, I, being the optimist that I am, was fantasizing about Zero kidnapping Idou from his dorm room and keeping him captive somewhere, what so you think? If I wrote that as a story would anyone read it? It'd probably (obviously) be a yaoi. So yeah, review and let me know what you think of this story so far and if I should a Zero/Idou one. *Yawn*, night :)**


	6. Jealousy and seduction

**Can't say that I'm totally happy with this, but then again, I don't think I'm fully happy with anything that I've posted on this site. Oh well, please read and review! :) **

* * *

Zero watched the entire scene play out from her place atop the staircase, and, as per usual when she watched Kaname and Yuki together, she felt her fist clench and jealousy arise in her chest, only this time it was directed towards a different person, and it may have been the new hormones pumping through her brain, or another one of the new feeling that she had been having that day (which were likely caused by the new hormones), but for the first time this had also caused tears begin to prickle at the sides of her eyes.

After Yuki had left the dorm foyer kaname began to ascend back up the stairs, with his poker face back in place (that rhymed), and ignoring Idou's fanboying behind him. Once Kaname got to the top of the stair he made a gesture for Zero to follow him back into his room, this pushed Zero's jealously over the edge. Not only had Kaname completely disregarded her emotions before by kissing Yuki right in front of her, but now he was acting as if nothing happened which was a massive insult to Yuki, who was her best friend, that bastard! That's it, Zero was going to get back at him _and_ steal him away from that bitch Yuki! Man, being a jealous girl is complicated, although all _is_ fair in love and war.

Just then Zero had an idea, thanks to her recent experience, recent being a few minutes ago, Zero was aware of what worked best for making somebody realise that they liked you (she hoped it worked for making _someone_ realise, and not just _some girls_), jealously, as Zero stared down at Idou, she smiled and realised that she knew what she was going to do. The sound of Kaname clearing his throat brought Zero back to reality, she turned to see him giving her a rather strange look, she simply smiled and followed him back into his room.

Sitting down she casually asked, "Hey Kaname? By any chance does Hanabusa have a girlfriend?" She smiled lightly at the look of surprise on the face of her 'crush', as some people would call him.

Kaname stared for a moment at Zero, watching her smile down at the carpet annoyed him greatly for reasons that he wasn't yet ready to admit, "No," Kaname said through clenched teeth. "I don't believe he's seeing someone, why?"

"No reason." _Perfect._

The rest of their meeting was rather uneventful, Zero's shirt had dried so there wasn't anything left for Kaname to be distracted by, nor were there anymore hormonal outbursts.

Zero decided that she didn't particularly care about whatever it was that the chairman wanted to see her about, and instead went back to her dorm to plan how she was going to gain more of the pureblood's attention.

Xx

Kaname couldn't sleep that night, or day, he wasn't even sure what time it was. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying in his bed for, just staring at the ceiling and trying to process and make sense of that day's events, his thoughts kept floating back to his kiss with Yuki. The time had seemed right and he knew that was what he had wanted to do, but when their lips met, he'd felt nothing. It was like he was kissing his sister, wait, no, it was like he _wasn't _kissing his sister. Yeah, that makes way more sense. He felt even more passion lying on top of Zer- No! He refused to believe that! Fair enough they weren't enemies any more, but he did not have feelings for the hunter!

Kaname scrunched up his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts, he didn't need to think about that, Yuki was the one for him, and yet he couldn't help thinking back to Zero's question earlier, it was so out of the blue, and yet it frustrated him. But he didn't need to worry about that, Hanabusa would never date someone that the pureblood didn't like, would he?

There was a knock on Kaname's bedroom door, he looked over at his clock, _I guess it's time then. _

Xx

Zero stood next to Yuki, her chest bound and a stern look adorned her face, but inside she was nervous; she had never attempted something such as this before, and if she didn't do it right, or had miss judged her 'target's personality, the outcome could be humiliating. Zero was surprised with herself, she had seen other girls do similar things before to try and seduce Kaname, and she could tell that this was a really stupid idea, but it was all she could think of. It's not like she could just be patient, look where patience had gotten male-Zero with Yuki, the answers nowhere, for a while he was barely even in the friend-zone.

The gates opened and the night class began their mighty promenade of pride and sparkles (courtesy of Idou). Yuki busied herself with holding back the day class girls (and some boys) and blushing excessively and her beloved Lord Kaname.

When Kaname glanced over towards Zero she smiled at him and began to follow them, attempting to remain stealth, which was clearly difficult when you're following Vampires. Once they could no longer hear the day class girls the pack stopped and turned to glare at Zero, well, all except for Kaname Kuran, who just looked sort of confused and a little bit tired.

Zero cleared her throat and tried to stop her cheeks from turning red, she was now past the point of bailing and was wondering what had made her act so stupid that she hadn't bailed. This whole thoughtless plan was unnecessarily humiliating, she could have at least tried to get Idou alone, or just spoken to Kaname, that would have been embarrassing but it still nothing compared to this.

"U-um," Zero stuttered and looked at the ground, all but one of the vampires were now looking even more confused than Kaname was just a moment ago, speaking of the pureblood, he now had a look that was somewhere between irritation and the desire to face palm. "Idou, er, sempai, would you like to," Zero looked the scared blonde in the eyes, he was clearly unsure of where this was going. "G-go on a date with me." Well, that was difficult, Zero hadn't thought that asking out somebody that she didn't even like would be so hard, maybe she should have waited and gotten him alone, although if she had gotten rejected when they were alone that would have made the whole exercise completely pointless, at least this way Kaname would think that she liked this annoying bishounen-brat. A few audible gasps were heard and the remainder of the vampires, excluding Idou and Kaname, were looking pretty surprised.

Idou's whole body, even his hair, had turned comically white and his left eye was twitching just slightly. "Enough!" Kaname intervened and grabbed Zero's wrist, she winced at the amount of force that he was using, but inside she was smiling; her plan had worked and Kaname was dragging her back to his dorm.

* * *

**I know it sucks, Zero's totally out of character and my attempt at writing Idou in as something other then a punching bag totally fail (which sucks because, after Zero, he's my favourite character). Never the less, let me know what you think of this chapter and the story thus far and tell me what you think should happen next! :)**

**A reviewer, I can't remember who they were, suggested that Zero use the other vampires to make Kaname jealous. I don't know how well I did with that but thanks for the idea, I doubt that I could have thought of it myself.**


	7. Urinary Blockage? (not really)

**Hey! Sorry I took so long, but I think this stories finally getting somewhere! I've started another VK story, so if you're interest it's an AU with the ZeroxIdou pairing, not the idea I'd mentioned in an author's in chapter 5 but I think it's still pretty good. READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

When they got there Kaname pushed Zero against the wall with enough force to making books fall from the shelf beside then, Kaname glared down at Zero and for a while they just stood there like that until Kaname sighed and released her hands. "Heh, jealous much?" Zero snickered with a satisfied smile.

"Be quiet," Kaname said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, then gestured for Zero to do the same. Zero did as she was asked and sat down beside him, then turned and looked at him expectantly. Kaname didn't look at Zero, but instead he looked directly in front as he tried to figure out where he should start, there was so much that he wanted to, no, _needed to_, say. He decided to start with the obvious. "Why did you ask out Hanabusa? I know that you don't have any feelings for him."

Zero thought for a moment about how she wanted to answer this, she'd done what she'd done in order to get the purebloods attention, but there was no way that she could just come straight out and say that, she worked hard for this moment and she was going to drag it out for as long as possible. "How can you know that? Why else would I ask him to go on a date with me? You wouldn't even let me answer." Zero put up his usual stern poker face that he used to always use when with Kaname and hoped he wouldn't notice it was a mask.

"I don't know why you did that, that's why I'm asking, and he would have turned you down anyway." Kaname said, irritation lacing every word; he didn't what to be jerked around and left without answers.

"Why is that?" Zero was genuinely curious as to why Kaname was so sure that Idou wouldn't like her.

Kaname smirked, "Because he likes cute girls and strong men, you are neither of those things at the moment, and even if you were pretty, I doubt that he would tolerate your attitude." Zero smiled at this, Kaname knew her to well.

"So, if you really think that I'm _that_ unappealing then why were you so angry?"

"Because, I don't like seeing you make a fool of yourself or my peers." Kaname knew that that wasn't the real reason, well, not all of it anyway, but he didn't want to risk his heart, which he'd previously reserved for only Yuki, on feelings that he didn't even know if he was completely certain of.

"Hmm, what if I told you that I did it to get the attention of the person who I really liked?" Zero lent in towards Kaname a little bit and the brunette felt a flicker of hope and excitement that he was too scared to let himself feel before.

"Really, and who would that be?" Kaname also lent in, now facing Zero and giving her his full attention, wearing his clear interest like a favourite hat.

"I'll give you a hint," Zero smiled and paused for a moment to offer more suspense. "Right now he's giving me the reaction I want." Kaname didn't waste another moment and lent in and kissed her, he took Zero by surprise and the ex-human's eyes widened, but after a few moments Zero recovered from her shock and kissed back desperately. She hadn't realized how much she wanted this and when she finally got it, got him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she could just forget everything and focus of the euphoria of their first kiss. Kaname put his hand behind Zero's head and used it to tilt her head slightly and get himself better access to her mouth, Zero moaned at the alteration and put her hand on his chest, then without warning he pulled back and dove down in for her neck. Zero gasped in both surprise and pain at the unexpected invasion and squeezed her hands into fists, effectively balling up the front of her blood thief's shirt. "K-Kaname." She stuttered weakly.

Kaname pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily and with blood running down his chin, he tilted his head to the side, revealing his own delectable neck. "Here, I'm sorry if I scared you."

Zero looked away, embarrassed by her own reaction to the assault. "You didn't scare, I'm fine." She muttered, trying unsuccessfully to supress a dejected pout.

"Come on, Zero," Kaname cupped Zero's cheek with his hand and smiled reassuringly. "You need the blood now, after what I just did to you."

Zero blushed at the physical contact and rare smile, her mind was still trying to comprehend what had happened _before_ being bitten, but regardless she did feel kind of dizzy, so she decided that it would be best to just take his offer. I wasn't like this was her first time drinking the pureblood's blood, so sadly it wasn't as euphoric as kissing him, but the taste was still far superior to anything else she'd ever tasted, and she now knew that it wasn't just because he was a pureblood. As she consumed Kaname's blood her whole body felt strange, she couldn't really figure out how it felt strange, just that something was very different. She pulled back and put her hand on her chest, and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked, noticing the change in Zero's demeanour.

Zero didn't answer but instead shot up off the couch and frantically started stripping down. Once all her, well, now I guess it's his, clothes were off, he turned toward Kaname with saucer shaped eyes. "They're gone." He whispered. Kaname didn't reply; his mind was occupied with other things, like the fact that there was a naked Zero standing in front of him. "Kaname!" Zero scowled as the other vampire's head shot up, the older boy was now looking at him but it was clear that his mind was somewhere else, somewhere lower.

Zero growled and lent over to grab his clothes and get dressed, but a hand on his hip stopped him. Kaname pulled Zero back down onto the couch and kissed him passionately again, this time his stomach was full so he had nothing else that he could ruin this moment with. He pushed Zero down against the couch and moved to suck the remainder of the blood off of his neck, he kissed down Zero's body and stopped to suck on one of his erect nipples, causing Zero to gasp.

Zero was extremely relieved, when he discovered that his body had changed back he'd been terrified that his currently short relationship with Kaname would be cut even shorter by the pureblood losing interest, and even contemplated taking another one of those new blood tablets, but if Kaname's blood was the antidote, then that wouldn't do him much good. Kaname looked up and noticed that something seemed to be bother Zero, "Zero, is something wrong? If you aren't enjoying this then I can stop." Kaname said, sounding rather concerned for his new boyfriend.

"It's not that, I was just…" The silver haired prefect thought about it for a moment, he didn't want to tell Kaname exactly what was bothering him in case he got offened. "…Wondering where my tampon went."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Where's Zero's tampon!? Lol, don't forget to review!**


	8. Purebloods use the force!

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I have no excuse. Please read and review this chapter, I love getting feed back so please feel free to tell me your opinion of the story so far and what you think is going to happen next! :)**

* * *

Kaname just stared at Zero for a moment; at first he was in mild shock, but then a number of different thoughts started running through his head. What an odd comment, Kaname wasn't really sure if he was supposed to take such a thing seriously or not, granted it was a serious problem, but still an odd one none the less. But Eventually, Kaname's shoulders started shaking and an odd sound erupted from the pureblood's throat, Zero's eyes widened and he began to worry.

Kaname threw his head back as he broke into erratic spouts of laughter, which judging by the sound and the way his chest heaved, he didn't do very often. Zero was in shock for a moment, as he was once again in a situation that he'd never expected nor did he know how to deal with. Once Kaname had calmed down and was occupied with the task of wiping the stray tears from his eyes, Zero decided that it was an appropriate time to make sure that the pureblood's mind hadn't snapped. "Ah, Kaname? Are you all right?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Kaname replied, his breathing was still uneven and he was grinning widely. "I haven't laughed like that since after my parents were killed." Kaname laughed again, this time quieter, before noticing the look of fear and distain on his boyfriend's face. His hands shot up in front of him in a defensive matter. "What I mean is, after I took Yuki to live with Cross she had no memories so she didn't understand most things, and that made her behaviour and actions very humorous at times." Despite his desperate-for-redemption expression, he spoke in his usual calm tone.

Zero still looked sceptical, but didn't say anything this time. So is that the reason why Yuki is so academically inadequate, because she lost five years of her learning? Yeah right, the bastard probably killed his parents, not that Zero really cared.

Zero would never admit it, but he always used to be jealous of Kaname's abilities as a pureblood; but not anymore, now he felt as though he had a right to brag about how powerful and tough his man is. Kaname could probably kill people just by using his mind, '_using the force'_. The thought of Kaname using the force to pimp slap Aido caused Zero to grin as he began laughing silently at his own private joke.

Kaname watched Zero laugh to himself and smiled as he wondered what his newly male partner could possibly be thinking about. He loved, and I mean he really loved Zero, but he could never for the life of himself figure out what was going on in the prefect's mind, although maybe if he could have been able to, it would have saved them many years of pointless fighting and tiring angst-fests. "Zero, what's so funny?" Kaname asked, hoping that Zero didn't hear the curiosity that was lacing his voice, very few people had ever really heard him emote, and he wasn't sure if he was happy that Zero was one of those people.

Zero's laughter became audible and he pointed a finger in Kaname's face. "P-purebloods use the force!" His quiet giggling turned almost hysterical, and Kaname chose this time to get up off of Zero and find his clothes for him, Zero was acting like anyone but himself, and Kaname didn't want to take advantage of Zero when he could possibly be high. "O-oh, come on," Zero whined as he sat up on the couch and took his clothes back from Kaname. "So you're allowed to laugh but I'm not?" Zero smiled and raised an eyebrow, another uncharacteristic move.

"What you said about your tampon was actually funny, but I really can't fathom what my race has to do with _Star Wars_." Kaname deadpanned, Zero glared at him and begun getting dressed. "It's late; you should probably go to your dorm and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname said, picking up a book and not looking at Zero.

The ex-human ex-female was rather hurt by this, by this point he'd come down from his euphoric high and was beginning to worry that he'd done something that Kaname had seen as a 'turn off', and that was why he was suddenly being so cold again. He decided that it would be best to just leave without a word and deal with all of this tomorrow, after sobering up he'd realized just how tired he was.

Whilst walking through the darkness back to his dorm Zero heard loud rustling coming from some bushes, he paused and looked around, then without skipping a beat he walked over to the bushes and pulled two day class girls out of it by the collars of their blouses. "And what do you two think you're doing out here?" He growled threateningly, his mood had just been turned from bad to dangerous.

"We, we just wanted to see Lord Kaname." One girl answered, looking up at Zero with desperate, scared eyes. He could sympathise with her as of late, Kaname _was_ amazing, but that didn't mean he was going to let her _anywhere_ near him. He glared down at the second girl, who looked too scared to speak, then released their shirts.

"Go back to your dorms." He ordered through gritted teeth, and then watched them both climb to their feet and fidget awkwardly. It was obvious that neither of them was ready to leave, but they didn't want to stand up to or defy Zero either. "I said, go!" Zero spoke a little louder this time, he was tired and definitely not in the mood for these types of shenanigans. All he wanted right now was to go back to his dorm, curl up in a ball on his nice warm bed, and replay his evening with Kaname over and over again until he falls asleep.

"Why are you so mean Zero!?" One of the girls snapped at him angrily, Zero lost control for a moment and did something that he knew he was never supposed to do. Zero, on instinct, drew his bloody rose gun and, in the same swift motion as when dealing with other nuisances (like Aido), pointed it straight at the annoying girl's head. The girl froze and turned white, her friend also paled considerably, but instead of freezing she screamed at a volume that could shatter an ear drum if you were standing too close.

Within a matter of seconds, Aido and Akatsuki were standing behind Zero and giving him cold, threatening stares. Zero lowered his gun to his side and the girl he'd been pointing it at collapsed back onto her knees and, once Zero wasn't looking anymore, her friend rushed to help her stand up again. "Well," Akatsuki started, smirking. "What do we have here?"

"I don't know Akatsuki; it looks to me like a member of the disciplinary committee was threatening the life of a fellow student." Aido smiled evilly; the look didn't suit him, Zero thought. Aido cautiously approached the two terrified girls, not wanting to be the next one faced with the barrel of Zero's gun. "Are you young ladies alright?" He asked sweetly, Zero groaned and began walking away but was stopped when the annoying high pitched voice piped up yet again. "Uh, uh Zero, I wouldn't leave if I were you. Well, not unless you want Lord Kaname to hear about this, and what a psychopathy you are." Aido smirk evilly, and Zero decided that the look might end up suiting the blond after all.

* * *

**I know this was a bit all over the place but I'll try and work harder, promise. So please review and tell me what you think Aido has in store for Zero, I'd love to know how this chapter ending looks to other people, and don't say lazy, because for an unplanned twist this turned out pretty good :D. I'm sorry if it feels like the story is dragging on, I'm just enjoying writing this way too much to end it, so I thought of something else. I'm done rambling, so remember to review!**


End file.
